Saviour
by heathernefarious
Summary: Vulpes guards over the Courier. Rated M for adult content. F!Courier and Vulpes Inculta. First chapter contains lime. I don't own Fallout.
1. Chapter 1

Vulpes Inculta watched the Courier's agile figure sweep across the Mojave every chance he got since that fateful encounter in Nipton. Something about her stoked an interest in him, and once she became a big player in the Hoover Dam dilemma, he was pleased that Caesar gave him the order to follow her. Not that he wasn't already doing that but since it was his job now, he was both doing something he liked and was serving his leader. She moved gracefully and disposed of threats with ease. She was not interested in the NCR, and same goes for the Legion. She avoided help from others and never once did Vulpes see her travelling with a companion. She was peculiar. She made him insecure, as if she knew that he was always there; always watching.

The Frumentarii would don many disguises and dared to get closer to the girl. Her actions confused him, as she saw good in the evil and bad in the good. She often murdered or stole from others and managed to maintain a neutral reputation throughout the land. She would slaughter some factions, like the Powder Gangers and the Khans, but would be idolized by small towns that needed the most help. She was selfless when others proved themselves worthy, but selfish when her own needs came to bay. Vulpes admired her, he truly felt like she was a magnificent person that had great potential to serve the Legion.

Until the time came that she was worthy of the Mark of Caesar, he served as a guardian angel for the Courier. If she had to sleep in the dangers of the Mojave, he would stay nearby and eliminate any dangers. If she was on her last leg after a battle he would drop a convenient cache of supplies nearby for her to discover. Vulpes was always a few steps ahead of her while remaining in the shadows undiscovered. He began to develop unorthodox feelings towards her, respectively.

There were times he was careless and acted out on impulse to save her life.

On a particularly hot, musty day she grew dehydrated and weak. She pressed on, though, as the next settlement was nearby. Vulpes uneasily watched her as a visceral feeling told him that danger was approaching. She stopped at an abandoned ranger outpost, where she began looking for supplies. The Frumentarii could not stay still, and his initiative proved true as the signature buzzing of a Cazador. She drew her weapon and began to fire on the abomination, but her aim was off due to her dehydration. The Cazador zipped towards her unguarded stomach and pierced it with its stinger. The Courier keeled over, looking her death in the face.

Vulpes drew his ripper and bolted towards the scene. He could barely keep his footing as he descended the rocky ridge. The Cazador landed another blow on her before he reached them.

The Courier was still conscious, poisoned and injured. She looked up at the Cazador, which averted its attention elsewhere. She heard the sound of a ripper revving up and tearing through flesh, and as she looked at the scene there was a man. He moved delicately and slow, mindful of his footing. He kneeled beside her and felt the area around her wounds, his sharp features held a worried look. He coolly spoke to her, though his words twisted and warped as she was rapidly losing consciousness. She suddenly recognized his face, but couldn't put a finger on his name.

"You're the man who I met in Nipton." She faintly said. His eyes widened in what looked like surprise and fear. Her eyes drifted towards the sun, the Courier's delirium was apparent to him by now. She grinned a little and spoke once again.

"Beautiful day…" Her eyes drifted closed before she could finish. Vulpes felt her pulse, which was very weak. He lifted her off the ground and searched for a bed in the abandoned outpost.

She woke up and was immediately confused about where she was. When she attempted to sit up, a pain in her abdomen forced her to lie back down. The girl was naked, giving her a sense of insecurity and vulnerability; she could barely recall what happened before she lost consciousness. The Courier looked around the tent she was in and saw a shady man sitting in a chair nearby the bed. The moonlight barely illuminated his face and she tried her best to appear threatening to the stranger, though now she had no intentions of leaving the bed. Before she could react accordingly to the situation, the man got up out of his seat.

"You should be careful next time, profligate." Vulpes felt the insulting word sting him, "I have gathered anti-venom and water for you, so maybe you won't come so close to dying next time you encounter a Cazador." He thought of the words he was going to say to her for the past six hours she was unconscious. Though he did not like the manner he had to speak to her in, Vulpes knew he had a reputation to maintain and no soft-heartedness was allowed. He began to depart from her, when she called out for him.

"Wait!" She paused, looking at him curiously. "Have we met?"

Vulpes stopped and simply stated, "Yes."

The Courier was silent, making the man assume she was done with him. She called out for him once more.

"Do you have something to say?" She perceived something was up with him after hearing his voice falter when he tried insulting her. Vulpes turned to look over his shoulder, hesitating to speak.

"Your body… is beautiful." Without further notice, Vulpes fled from the scene leaving the Courier alone. Her heart fluttered after hearing his words, though they weren't what she had in mind. She quickly pulled on her armour and ignored the pain in her gut. She ran out of the tent after him, but there was nobody to be seen in the darkness. She went back into the tent and to the chair he was sitting in, where a small sack was sitting. She poked her finger into the hole and pulled it open, nearly spilling the contents from her surprise. The bag was chalk full of Legion Aureus coins, more than she ever thought she would see in her life.

The Courier couldn't help but be curious who came to her aid.

A fortnight after their encounter, Vulpes was following the Courier on the strip. She entered the Tops, and from what he knew that's where her assailant was with the chip. He posed as a gambler and followed her into the casino. When she spoke to the men at the front desk, they bantered and flirted with her. He became frustrated with the men, but didn't take action. He simply walked into the Casino area, where she went to play some black jack. He sat at a slots machine and took note of what she was wearing.

It was a black dress with a red trim; one side of the dress had her leg completely exposed. The black fabric appeared to be silk and the red being satin. Vulpes found himself biting his lip and wanting her body. A man in a checkered suit approached him with a devilish smile on his face. He sat next to him and joined Vulpes in his ogling. The man was none other than Benny.

"Hey man, I see you're eyeing that pretty lady too, eh?" Benny said loudly and obnoxiously. "Well, too bad for you I'm gonna be the one hooking up with her. See you around." He got up and walked away with a troupe of guards.

Vulpes sneered but kept calm. He watched Benny sit next to the Courier, and he couldn't help but think of how low of a chance he had with that beautiful woman. To his shock though, the Courier linked arms with the checkered-suited man and left the Casino floor. Vulpes was not impressed.

He was furious.

The Frumentarii listened for the ding of the elevator. When the metal doors closed he called the other elevator. He impatiently waited, his blood boiling from the thought of that man violating her. When the lift arrived, he jammed the buttons impatiently. The time he reached the penthouse couldn't come soon enough.

When the elevator arrived, Vulpes carefully walked through the hallway. The place was crawling with guards. He decided he would dispose of them before dealing with Benny. The first guard was easy. He broke his neck and sat around the corner, waiting for the other to finish their loop. He pressed his ear against the wall and listened for any signs of the two starting things too quickly. He could only hear laughter, which was a good sign. The second guard discovered the body, and Vulpes turned the corner, repeating the same thing he did for the first.

He picked up any ammo from their corpses and took a pistol.

He opened the door to Benny's suit quietly and crept over to the bedroom. Vulpes rested his head against the wall and listened to them talk.

The Courier held her glass of wine, hesitant to drink it. Benny had already knocked back two glasses of the stuff. She was never big on drinking. Right now she couldn't help but think of how that mysterious man saved her from the Cazador. After giving it thought, she finally remembered what happened.

She stared at the man who shot her in the head all that time ago and couldn't feel anything but disgust and animosity towards him. If it meant giving her purity to him for the platinum chip and revenge, she had no other choice. She sat down on the bed and patted beside her for him to sit down. Benny sat next to her and leaned in, planting alcohol scented kisses on her skin. She tried her best not to cringe.

"Take your clothes off, babe." Benny began to kiss passed her collarbone and down to her chest. The Courier shut her eyes tightly and prayed that it would end soon.

The door came crashing open and Benny shot up off the bed. He called for his guards, who were now all dead.

"How the fuck did you get in here?!" Benny shouted.

Vulpes shot Benny square between the eyebrows. His body dropped to the floor like a bag of rocks and the Courier stared at him with scared eyes.

"It's you!" She stammered, not sure if she was glad.

Vulpes hooked his arm around her as she stood up, getting a gasp of surprise from the Courier. His eyes trailed her body, the smell of alcohol stinging his nose. Her breath didn't smell of the substance, so Benny must have poisoned her purity before he could do anything about it.

"Did he touch you?" He stared into her green eyes. She shook her head and he felt relieved that he got here in the nick of time. The Courier stared back into his dark brown eyes and her face became flushed with red.

"I didn't get to thank you, mister." She didn't mind that his arm was wrapped around her, in fact she felt flattered by his compassion.

"Vulpes Inculta." He pushed back a strand of hair that was in her face and ran his knuckles down her cheek.

"My name is—" Vulpes cut her off before she could finish.

"Cassandra, I know." He took his arm back, but before he could turn away she yanked him back and pulled him into a rough kiss. Vulpes closed his eyes along with hers and entered her mouth, exploring the woman he admired at long last. She wrapped both of her arms around him and took little steps away from the bedroom, where Benny's corpse laid.

The back of Vulpes' legs bumped against the sofa, where he sat, pulling away from Cassandra's embrace. He ran his hand up her exposed outer thigh to her waist. He was right; the two fabrics were silk and satin. He tugged on the fabric and let go, watching it cascade over her form. Her private parts were barely covered, and Vulpes found himself getting excited.

Cassandra pushed him down onto the couch and crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach. She could feel hardness against her bottom, indicating Vulpes wanted her body. He was handsome and she did need to choose a faction sooner or later. She needed to repay him for what he did, both for saving her and dealing with Benny for her. She leaned in, not knowing what to do. Though she has been many places before with her travels, she has never been intimate with anybody. She shyly guided his hands to her waist.

The Courier kissed Vulpes on the lips once again, tingles shooting up her sides as he stroked her. His hands would stop right above her ass, as if he was too timid to proceed. She moved his arms downwards, and he began to freely squeeze and tap gently on her bottom. Vulpes moved his hands towards her chest, which pressed against his softly. Through the thin fabric he pressed on her erect nipples. She winced at the touch. He pinched them gently and she let out a sincere moan.

"May I touch you, Cassandra?" He slid his hands down to the base of her dress, where he could feel the heat of her private emanating. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, not wanting to make her do anything she didn't want to.

"Only if I can touch you, Vulpes." She felt uneasy. Now that she thought about it, this man has saved her two times from sticky situations. Was he following her? She swallowed dryness as he reached under her skirt and stroked her. She quivered at the touch. Cassandra could feel his hardness against her as he lay expectantly for her to make a move. Then, he stopped.

Vulpes picked up on her awkwardness as her not wanting to continue. He pulled his hand away and parted her hair out of her face. "It's okay." He tried his best to hide his disappointment.

They sat together with a large space and tension between them. Vulpes felt rejected, causing a maelstrom of different feelings swirling inside him. He stood up and pulled out a necklace with a coin on the end. He took her by the wrist and placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it with his own hand.

"This is the Mark of Caesar. It will grant you entry to Fortification Hill shall you choose to be on the Legion's side. I trust you'll make the right decision, until next time." Vulpes walked out of the suite, Cassandra kept quiet this time around.

The Courier watched him leave and looked at the necklace in her hand. She looked over at Benny's corpse and got up. She pulled the Platinum Chip out of his pocket and looked at the two new things in her hands, both of them holding the fate of the Mojave wasteland.

"I'll see you soon, Vulpes." Cassandra clutched the Mark of Caesar, her next destination being Fortification Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

The Courier stepped into the bathroom before she decided it was time to leave the Tops. She stared into the remaining shards of the shattered mirror and pulled her hair up and out of her face neatly. Sighing, the girl leaned against the closed door and thought of the long journey to Cottonwood Cove from New Vegas. She stomped her stilettos on the ground, frustrated about the whole picking sides thing.

Just then, she heard shuffling in the suite. The last thing she needed was Benny's thugs discovering that he was dead. She could tell them that somebody else did it, but Vulpes was sneaky and probably made it out of the place without anybody even noticing he was there in the first place. She slid the switchblade out of her dress and opened the door. Cassandra slowed her breathing and listened for the signs of movement.

They were coming from the door in the back of Benny's room.

She stuck to the wall and slid across the room to the door. She took a slow, deep breath and opened the door. In the room was an eight foot tall hunk of metal balanced on a set of side-by-side wheels. A Securitron greeted her as she entered the room. It had a stupid looking smiley face on the screen that donned the Securitron's "face".

After speaking to the Securitron, the Courier couldn't help but feel disgusted and hurt that she got shot in the head just so Benny could overthrow Mr. House. That she came on this wild goose chase to take back this… oversized poker chip! Cassandra grew red with frustration and she left the Securitron's room. Upon leaving Benny's suite, she stripped his body and put his suit on; careless about the outcome of her actions. Now that the hard part of this ordeal was done with, she would have a much needed release of frustration.

It was two hours before she got out of the strip, and Benny's suit was no longer clean and crisp. It was stained with blood, torn and blackened. She staggered away from the barricaded area and reloaded the gun. Cassandra sighed. She planned on keeping Benny's garb, but her scuffle with the Securitrons, NCR and Tops guards tore the suit to shreds with their attack. It will probably be a month before she would be able to come back to the strip again. Not that she gambled, bought prostitutes, drank or did chems much anyways.

As she walked down the ruins of the long sixty-nine, the Courier wondered if Vulpes was watching over her those very moments.

When she was on the boat with Cursor Lucullus and another legionary, the two stared at her nonstop throughout the journey. They would exchange glances every once in a while and ridicule her with the exchange of grins. Their prying stares got the best of her, and she questioned the reason why she decided to work alongside the Legion. Sure, she could stomach murder and respect their values, but the way they spoke of outsiders and women made her uncomfortable, and the two men on the boat with her made Cassandra feel incompetent.

Vulpes was now wearing his legion clothes, faking relaxation in Caesar's tent while he waited for Cassandra's arrival. When he took the boat here he held off the departure for about an hour with the hope he could share the trip with her up the Colorado. It worried him that she didn't depart and feelings of dread plagued him for the next day when he considered the possibility she sided with the NCR. But after watching her for so long on his free time, he learned her quick decisive nature would mean that she would arrive at Fortification Hill within the next two or three days.

Any longer than that, he would have to go out and find her and see what she is up to.

Vulpes was confronted by Lucius upon his arrival back at the encampment. He told Vulpes about how the other Frumentarii witnessed him nurse the Courier back to health after rescuing her and how he would leave small caches of items for her to find out in the desert. Vulpes tried his best to play it off as a simple hunch that she was going to be a big player and contributor in capturing Hoover Dam, but Lucius saw through his façade and warned him that this attraction for the girl could be harmful.

When she entered the tent, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach fluttered. The unsure look on her face as she approached his leader made him want to rush to her side and reassure her, but he stood in the corner by Caesar's side and could feel Lucius' leering gaze. She wore Benny's outfit, or what was left of it; the refined piece of clothing was now stained and torn and he worried what she did to get it in such bad condition.

Was she hurt?

The Courier looked at him and her eyes lit up and the need to reassure her melted away when he realized that she felt better now that he was there. She spoke to Caesar with utmost courtesy and poise. This was the first time he was close enough to listen to the way she interacted with others, and her graciousness was better than he imagined. The Courier showed no signs of sucking up to Caesar, and was acting with pure sincerity.

His mind began to wander and he was brought back to the time in Benny's suite they shared; the feeling of his lips against hers and his tongue exploring her mouth, hands running down her curves and being so close to her pretty face. It was intoxicating just thinking about it. When she finished her chat with Caesar and given her orders, Cassandra came over to talk to him.

She stared at him with her light green eyes for a moment and shied away. Her face turned slightly pink and she finally greeted him. "Hello Vulpes Inculta."

"I am glad that you chose to serve Caesar's Legion, Courier." He paused before continuing, being careful to keep a cool demeanor when he was in the presence of his allies. "Was there something you needed from me?" She looked surprised by his reply, but she answered his question.

It felt like every legionary and officer was listening in to their conversation. Cassandra replied, "What do you do here?"

"I am the leader of the Frumentarii. Each frumentarius serve as the eyes and ears of Caesar." He spoke proudly of his role in the Legion and wanted to impress her. She nodded, and she stepped away from him. "I have to go now, Vulpes."

"True to Caesar." She turned away from him and left the tent. Her scent was carried with her swift movement and he closed his eyes, deeply inhaling. She didn't know what waited for her underneath the hill, and neither did he. He couldn't protect her from anything down there even if he tried.

Lucius was watching him. Even his own Frumentarii were watching him. Vulpes took his leave from the tent and stood on the edge of the slope, watching the Courier make her way across the camp. She entered the concrete building on the far side and disappeared from his sight.

For hours he waited for her return from the vault and he began to feel anxious once more. He laid impatiently on his bedroll and forced himself to stay awake. He would perk up in excitement whenever he heard footsteps, but would sink in disappointment when it turned out to be a slave or a just another legionary. Before he knew it, Vulpes fell asleep.

She pressed her back against the wall and cringed as she injected yet another stimpak in her arm. She was never good at dealing with robots. One more generator and she could leave this hell hole._ I hate sentry bots_, she thought. Pulling the pin off of her last grenade, she threw it blindly into the room as hard as she could. Cassandra tucked her head under her arms and waited for the explosion, and once the ear-busting sound filled the area an alarm was set off.

She pressed off the ground and darted out of the vault, evading the lasers being shot at her the best she could and enduring any that managed to hit her. Her left arm and leg's flesh were seared and pussy from being shot at by the lasers. The pain was so bad; Cassandra couldn't differentiate it from the rest of her body because she was trapped down there for hours.

Finally, she reached the stairs that lead out of the place. The Courier gasped for air and she pushed the door open, feeling completely exhausted. The legionary took her forbidden items away when she left the building and she made her way up to Caesar's tent through the camp. She entered the tent, expecting to find Vulpes in there with him. She frowned and dragged herself over to Caesar, who told her that she had to kill Mr. House next. Bowing to him since she was short of words, Cassandra left the tent and wondered where Vulpes Inculta was.

So she walked through the area most populated with tents, hoping that she could finally be alone with her saviour. It didn't bother her that his profession involved watching others. It didn't bother her that he was following her around the past few months. By the way he treated her with Benny; he felt a lot for her. He was her guardian angel, and no NCR member cared for her like that. It would be foolish to have not chosen the Legion.

The Courier found his sleeping form in one of the larger tents on the grounds. She was unsure what to do, whether to curl up next to him or wake him up. Hesitantly, Cassandra placed her hand on his cheek and pressed against the defined cheekbone gently. Feeling more confident, she slid her fingers along his narrow jawline and pressed her thumb against his strong chin. She stared at his lips and thought of the time back in the suite.

Just then his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She choked back a gasp and he sat up to be equal with her face. His hand slid up her arm to wrap around her back and he pulled her into a gentle embrace. She could see his expression soften and he whispered in her ear. "You're hurt."

He sounded more hurt than she felt.

Cassandra returned the embrace and pressed her body closely against his, he ran his arms up and down her back and inhaled deeply before he swooped her up suddenly and placed her in his bedroll. Vulpes walked across the tent and grabbed a few small brown packages of that healing powder the slaves made. He grabbed some bandages and spoke with a softer, pleasant voice now that they were alone. "I will remove your clothing and treat your wounds now, Cassandra." Vulpes placed the medical supplies down beside the bedroll and took her by the shoulders to prop her up. He unbuttoned the checkered blazer and pulled the grey dress pants off her thin frame. The clothes were baggy on her and made him wonder why she put them on in the first place, but she had her reasons. Vulpes took off her shoes and socks before he took off the white undershirt and faded dark blue shorts.

Her arm was blistered from the burns and cauterized. The wounds were already turning purple around the edges, which was a sign of lurking infection. He undid the seal on the healing powders and applied the stinging substance to her wounds. Once finished, he wrapped her arm and leg in bandages. He dug out any bullets with a knife and treated those wounds too.

It was now quiet and the Courier had fallen asleep. Vulpes left the tent to find an unoccupied bedroll as he wanted her healing process to be uninterrupted by his presence.

When he returned to his tent the next day, the Courier was gone. The only thing left in her wake was a note, which directed him to meet her in the presidential suite of the Lucky Thirty-Eight to celebrate Mr. House's death.

He did not falter, and before he knew it he was on the boat to Cottonwood Cove.


End file.
